


in love with a liar

by MomotheSim



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, angst again because idk a fluff, but dont get excited, its all pain, light jeongmi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomotheSim/pseuds/MomotheSim
Summary: Sana waits and waits for Nayeon to return to their apartment. She waits for Nayeon to come home. She waits for the lies once she gets here, about where she was, who she was with, and what (whom) she was doing. She waits for the inevitable. She waits for the end. Sana fell on love with her high school sweetheart. She fell in love with the girl of her dreams. She fell in love with a liar.





	in love with a liar

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter rewritten to accommodate for a second chapter and to rewrite Jeongyeon.

Sana waits and waits for Nayeon to return to their apartment. The same one they had bought when they were fresh out of high school and thought they could take on the world together. They had built most of the furniture in the apartment together one lazy weekend, as was evident by the flimsy coffee table and lopsided bed. They had spent the whole afternoon on just the coffee table. They may not be carpenters but they had done something together and their first night on that lopsided bed is something Sana cherishes. They had so many of their firsts together in this apartment. They had built their life together, here, in this apartment and yet... Sana sits here on the couch alone and waits. She waits for Nayeon to come home. She waits for the lies once she gets here, about where she was, who she was with, and what (whom) she was doing. She waits for the inevitable. She waits for the end.  

She doesn't get to wait long as the front swings open to reveal an intoxicated Nayeon stumbling in. A sight that no longer surprises Sana. It has become more and more frequent over the last few months. Sana glances at the clock and sighs, one am. Nayeon had promised to be home by eight pm for their dinner tonight, a dinner that has long since been thrown away. Lie number one. 

"Sana," Nayeon slurs with surprise as she notices her in their dim living room. "You didn't have to wait up." 

"Did you even remember what tonight was?" Sana asks, her voice shaking from anger or tears she isn't sure. She wishes it didn't hurt as much as it does. She wishes it didn't  _matter_  anymore, but it does. God, does it.  

Nayeon pauses, the slight drunken haze in her eyes clearing as she notices how Sana is sitting. Her back unnaturally stiff for the bubbly woman and her fist clenched in her lap. Sana watches Nayeon gaze wonder off to stare at some knick-knacks they have stacked on a shelf instead of making eye contact with her and braces herself. She can see the tightening of her jaw. The clenching of her fists. The straightening of her back. She can see Nayeon preparing herself for this game she plays every time. And so it begins... 

"No. What was tonight?"  

Lie number two. Sana knows there is a notification that went off on Nayeon's phone at seven tonight reminding her of their plans because she always  _forgets_  these days. Sana, herself was the one to sync their calendars. It  _shouldn't_  hurt this much anymore but Sana feels her chest tighten as a sob makes its way up. It shouldn't hurt this much anymore but it does. Sana struggles to keep it all at bay. She refuses to break down, not now. Sana quickly wipes her eyes and glances back at Nayeon. She can feel the tension growing between them. 

"Who were you with?" Sana whispers, almost scared to know the answer. 

"Jeongyeon." 

_Lies._  It's all lies. Sana knows she wasn't with Jeongyeon because she saw Jeongyeon and Jihyo at the supermarket earlier when she was getting their dinner. Sana wonders how it comes so naturally to her now, or has it always been like this... Is she just now realizing? Has Nayeon always been lying to her? Did she ever love her? 

Sana shakes her head as the tears began to fall down her cheeks. She can't do this anymore. She can't take anymore. 

"I can't do this anymore..." Sana sobs. "I can't handle the lying." 

Nayeon stiffens even further, all semblance of intoxication gone. Her body nearly statuesque. Her shoulders square before she finally asks, "What lying?"  

Sana laughs bitterly, "Have you told me the truth in months?" 

Nayeon opens her mouth to retort but Sana silences her with a glare. 

"I saw Jeongyeon with Jihyo at the supermarket while I was buying groceries for our dinner tonight. The dinner you 'forgot'," Sana spits out. Anger slowly taking over the hurt at the lack of reaction from her partner. Nayeon looked more like a stranger than the girl she grew up with. Her eyes were completely unreadable, blank, completely empty and it scared Sana to her core. Where did the Nayeon she had fallen in love with and built lopsided furniture with go? 

"Don't you have anything to say to this?" Sana whispers wanting any reaction from Nayeon. She was basically begging at this point. 

"What do you want me to say?" Nayeon asks, her voice holding almost no emotion.  

Sana finally stood and grabs a suitcase she had hidden to the side of the couch. She would ask Mina to let her stay with her for a few days until she could book a flight back to Japan. She knew deep down how this would end, her and Nayeon were two of the most stubborn people. But she had hoped... 

"I can't do this anymore. I can't do us," Sana mumbles. "I'm leaving." 

"Wait!" Nayeon yells, desperation dripping from her voice. Her mask finally slipping to show the person underneath.  

Finally reacting, she grabs Sana's hand and stops her before she can pass. Sana finally looks up to see tears swimming in Nayeon's eyes along with fear. She looks as broken as Sana feels. Sana feels a bit of shock from the sudden change of emotion from her girlfriend but maybe this is a sign that she doesn't want this to end? 

"Please," Sana begs, "tell me the truth. Just once and I'll stay."   

Nayeon pauses and looks almost as if she is about to say something and Sana's hopes soar. Maybe they do have a shot? Maybe Nayeon doesn't want to lose her either? 

"I can't" Nayeon admits, and Sana feels her heart break finally.   

"So, you finally admit it.." Sana says, her cold tone surprising her and Nayeon. Nayeon flinches back at the sudden shift and gone is the girl Sana saw. Sana eye's harden as she jerks her hand out of Nayeon's grasp as if Nayeon's touch burned her. "I'm leaving," Sana announces again as she heads towards the door again.   

"Where are you going?" Nayeon asks. Her voice sounding smaller and farther away than Sana has ever heard it before. It sounds so  _wrong_.  

"Dahyun's," Sana  _lies_ as she leaves their home.  

She nearly makes it to Jeongyeon and Mina's before she finally breaks down. Her tears forcing her to pull over and call Mina to come rescue her. Despite being roused out of bed at nearly two am, the younger woman promised to be there soon. Sana loses track of time as she waits. Everything just feels numb as she accepts the inevitable. Her and Nayeon where probably destined for this end all along but it doesn't mean that it doesn't  _hurt._  

She starts when Mina knocks on the window of her car, asking her to open up. White clouds puffing out into the cool early morning as she bounces up and down impatiently. Sana finally moves and opens her door only to have Mina tell her to scoot over. Sana obliges despite her confusion.  

"Jeongyeon dropped me off," Mina supplied. Her voice sounds strained at the mention of her longtime partner and Sana can't help but feel guilty. 

"Stop," Mina interrupts her. She grabs one of Sana's hands without taking her eyes off the road. Mina always was good at telling what she or Momo were thinking. They always were close back in the day. Momo and Sana both started school in Korea in the same year and became quick friends. When Mina later moved over as well they had quickly taken the younger Japanese girl under their wing. Well, more like she began watching out for Sana and Momo and attempting to keep them out of trouble. They were always so close and yet now... everything feels strained.  

"Sana," Mina says, tugging on her hand. "What are you thinking about?" 

"You," Sana answers truthfully. Mina looks shocked, like she was expecting another answer but Sana ignores it and the thoughts surrounding Nayeon, even for a short time. She needs this. This distraction. "How close me, you, and Momo were back and high school." 

Mina softens at the mention of their past. "Were? Are we not close now?"   

"It's different," Sana mumbles. It's all so different now. 

Mina just smiles sadly and nods in agreement. Neither mention the strain between them and Momo as they ride the rest of the way in silence to Mina and Jeongyeon's place.  Mina finally pulls in next to Jeongyeon's beat up Jeep and hands Sana her keys. Sana's eyes catch the red polka dotted house key and she can feel reality come crashing back down around her. 

"Sana?" Mina asks, her hand hovering out unsure what to do as the woman next to her begins to cry. 

Sana just shakes her head and shoves her keys into her pocket. She tries to ignore the pang as the memory of Nayeon surprising her with matching house keys. Minnie Mouse for Sana and Mickey Mouse for Nayeon. She hadn't just painted their keys either, she went and got them copied at the mall. Sana had ignored the fact it technically broke the terms of their lease and loved them anyways. She loved the reminder that her and Nayeon were fated to be like Mickey and Minnie Mouse. Created for each other. Destined to be. 

Sana shakes herself and wipes away her tears and follows Mina up to her apartment, glad the other woman had grabbed her suitcase for her. She isn't looking forward to intruding on Jeongyeon and Mina but she couldn't ask this of the kids. Not with everything they have had going on as well. Mina seems to sense her trepidation again as she grabs Sana's hand and gives her a encouraging squeeze.  

"It's going to be okay. You know how Nayeon is," Mina tries to comfort, "She just... She is... She..." Mina finishes lamely. She smiles one of her signature smiles like it doesn't make it all worse in the end, but Sana returns her smile because she can't imagine a world where she doesn't return one of Mina's gummy smiles. 

Mina finally lets go of her hand to unlock her apartment and Sana feels all an odd sense of mirrored deja vu when they enter to find Jeongyeon sitting on the couch waiting for them. Sana can see Mina tense and she knows that Jeongyeon isn't happy about being woken up to rescue her. 

"Thank you for coming to pick me up, Jeong-" Sana starts, preparing to apologize for waking the couple up. 

"It was nothing," Jeongyeon interrupts, her tone not giving away much. Her face is blank but Sana can see a bit of guilt flash across her face when she meets her eyes that leaves Sana confused.  

"Where you with Nayeon tonight?" Sana asks Jeongyeon. 

Jeongyeon just sighs and nods her head solemnly, "I'm sorry." 

"Jeongyeon?" Mina questions, obviously out of the loop as well. 

"I was called to the bar she was at to collect her but she left on her own," Jeongyeon explains. "She was going back to her and Sana's."

Sana just nods solemnly in response, too tired to answer aloud.

"I'm sorry, Sana," Jeongyeon says sincerely, although Sana isn't quite sure what for.

"I'm going to bed," Sana says, the day finally catching up to her as her shoulders droop in exhaustion. While one question was answered, so many more have yet to be answered.  

Mina wraps Sana up soundly in a hug. "We'll be here if you need us," Mina says softly.   

Sana just numbly walks down to where she knows the guest bedroom is. She can hear the beginning of an argument between Jeongyeon and Mina as she settles into her bed. They have been fighting more and more as of late. High school sweethearts just like her and Nayeon and yet here they are. Soccer captain Jeongyeon and ballerina Mina. A true power couple. No one could have pictured life happening like this and yet Sana looked at them now and she barely recognizes her friends. 

"...idn't you tell me?" filters through the thin walls. 

"What was there to tell?" Jeongyeon's voice follows soon after.  

Sana shuffles in bed, hoping facing away will muffle the voices enough. 

"...xuse me! Nayeon is my friend!" 

"Why do you defend her like this?!" Mina yells, her voice clearly coming through the walls. "When she hurts Sana like she does?! Sana is supposed to be your friend too!" 

Sana rolls over on the bed and covers her head with her pillow in an effort to block out the fight. Everything was crumbling around her friends as life took its toll. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu seemed to be the only couple still going strong from the old days, although Jihyo and Momo have their days. She misses the simpler days where all she had to worry about was preparing for college and the next softball practice. Anything but this. Anything but the lies and the pain. Anything but watching her friends tear themselves apart. Everything was crumbling around her and all she could do was watch. 

Sana fell on love with her high school sweetheart. She fell in love with the girl of her dreams. She fell in love with a liar. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally based on the song [In Love With a Liar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6SoV1rZxfJU) by Green or Blue then it kind of spiraled from there.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed~


End file.
